Zstar2010's Taang Week 2011 Oneshot Collection
by ZStar2010
Summary: Today's Theme: Globe- "Coldest Place on Earth": The South Pole is a cold place.  It's even colder when Aang has to sit through his first crush's wedding.  And the only companion he has is a shivering Toph.  Maybe they keep each other warm?
1. Job

Hey Taangers. Zstar2010 here. I'm doing a Collection of short oneshots for the themes of Taang Week. Each one will have a short description before the story. I will be updating each day all week. Important Author's note at the end.

Betaread by: Jezebel. V. Sterling (not an official betareader but I gave her a shot.)

* * *

><p>"Angels Gotta Work Too": He doesn't want her to leave, but she has to. That doesn't stop him from trying. Modern Day<p>

This one's sort of an ad-libbed scene from a future project "Love is Overrated". It just fit this theme so well I decided to use it.

* * *

><p>Taang week 2011 Theme One: Job<p>

Aang's POV

The sound of running water woke me up. I shifted my weight and realized she wasn't in arms anymore. I inhaled deeply through my nose and rubbed my eyes with arm trying to wake up. Sitting up, I looked over at the bathroom door. It was cracked with light pecking through it. I guessed she was taking a shower, until the water stopped and I heard brushing. Nope, she was brushing her teeth. I got up wearing nothing but my cargo pants; I normally didn't wear a shirt to bed. I walked over and pushed the door open. I saw her there leaning over the sink jamming her brush in her mouth. I silently walked up behind her. She finished as I was directly behind her. I was a head taller than her, so she took notice of me in the mirror. I wrapped my arms around here and leaned my chin on her shoulder.

"Morning gorgeous." I said taking a deep sniff of her peach-scented hair.

"Morning Aang." She answered back lacing her arms over mine. She was wearing a full outfit like she was going out.

"Why you all dressed up this morning?"

"I got to work this morning."

"Aw, stay here this morning" I pouted kissing her neck. "Call in sick."

"I can't." She leaned her head to the side I was kissing her in reflex.

"Why not Toph? You hate work." I started lightly sucking her neck.

She bent her neck tighter trying to get away from my kiss. "Yeah but…oh…I need to get paid… somehow." I knew I was getting to her. I started kissing her more furiously in order to 'persuade' her. She started giggling. "Aang stop it."

"Don't tell me your choosing your job over me?" I said out of the corner of my mouth while continuing my attack.

She spun around still in my arms breaking her neck away. She was looking straight at my eyes. Her face looked ticked off, but her green eyes told me she wasn't. She slapped her hands on the sides of my head, holding them there. " Don't be a jerk." Pulling my head down and herself up, she locked her lips on mine. My mind was spinning as she locked her hands behind me. She tasted like mint from having just brushed. I didn't even notice we were backing up until my back hit the wall. I could feel her push my head against the wall. She was swirling her tongue in my mouth in the most amazing way until she broke away and brought her mouth to my ear. "Aang." She whispered. "I gotta go."

I decided to let her go and followed her into the kitchen. I started the coffee maker while she grabbed an energy bar and her purse.

"I'll see you tonight."

"I'll miss you." I waved at her.

She turned towards me with a playful yet evil glare and grin and pointed at me. "Alright, stop being so sappy. If you don't…I just might have to hurt you."

"_There's my girl."_ I smiled. "Since when do you ever need a reason to?"

She tapped her chin for a moment. "Good point." She pointed back at me again. "So don't give me a reason."

I chuckled. "Alright, later."

"Later Twinkle Toes." She walked out the door.

I sat at the table and laid my head down on the table still drowsy. While waiting for the coffee maker, I was trying to figure out who hated her job more. Toph herself, or me for taking my angel away from me.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow's Theme- Marker<p>

Okay...number of things:

1. I know I haven't updated in forever but I got a few GOOD reasons:

a. The next chapter of 'Betrayed and Loved' is SUPER long and I've been working on it.

b. I was also working on 'Seduction Game' to update before the next B&L chapter.

c. I got a started on this oneshot collection on a short notice and I wanted to make sure I got it done in time.

d. Life:(looking for a new car, getting ready to go back to college) so basically I've been slammed by life and a ton of writing projects.

2. The poll function wasn't working when I put it up so just a reminder to check out my poll please.

3. I'm betareading 'What is my Destiny?' by firelily1228 just to let you know.

4. I will also be doing this for Zutara Week next week so look out for that.


	2. Marker

"Drawing the Line": Toph plays a prank on Aang. But he isn't taking it laying down. Set around 'Ember Island Players'.

Betaread by: Jezebel. V. Sterling (she was a big help this time)

* * *

><p>Taang week 2011 Theme Two: Marker<p>

It was like any other morning. Aang got up and saw Sokka waking up as well. Zuko being the early riser, was already out of the bedroom

"Morning Sokka."

"Morning Aang."

Aang saw a bowl of ink with a brush sticking in it next to Sokka's bed.

"Why do you have out the writing ink?"

"Oh." Sokka bit his lip. "No reason." He was trying to hide a faint chuckle in his voice.

Aang raised an eyebrow at him and questioningly answered "Uuuuuuuum…okay?" He went into the kitchen to find Katara and Suki sitting at the table chatting. "Morning." He waved. The girls looked at him and started snickering. "What's so funny?"

"Looked in a mirror lately?" Katara managed to get out.

Just then Zuko walked by in an adjacent hallway and noticed them. "Oh hey." He did a double take on Aang and his eye widened. The girls burst out laughing at his reaction.

"OKAY WHAT!" Aang yelled impatiently.

"Uh, buddy, you-you got a little something on your…" Zuko brushed his upper lip with his finger. Aang rubbed his knuckle on his lip and when he looked at it, it had black ink on it. He went over to a mirror mounted on the wall, and almost jumped back.

"WHOA!" He had a black curly mustache drawn on his face, half of which smudged now. He looked back at the girls and Zuko, who were laughing hysterically.

"I think you look good with it." Katara said.

"Yeah, rumor has it you used to have a full head of hair too." Suki added, running her hand over her head.

"Excuse me." Aang said scornfully. _"Sokka. That's why the ink was out."_ He opened the door to their room to find Sokka still there. "No reason huh?".

Sokka saw the disgruntled on Aang's face as well as the smudged moustache. "I know what you're thinking…but it wasn't me. It was Toph. She just had to borrow my ink. I'd just wish she'd put it away." He said with the bowl still out.

"Oh did she now." It was more of a statement than a question. Aang grabbed the brush and headed out of the room again.

"Oh this won't end well." Sokka stated to himself.

Aang went looking for Toph and found her on the beach practicing her sandbending.

"Hey Toph." Aang held the brush behind his back, hoping the sand would prevent Toph from sensing it.

"Hey Twinkle Toes." She said casually.

"You think this is funny?" Aang pointed at his face.

"Well it looks like you're pointing at you face, which I don't know what it looks like. But I heard that it is pretty funny looking."

"Sokka told me what you did." He stated bluntly.

"Oh that. Yeah, I think it's funny, but what are you going to do about it? We both know you're too much of a wuss to do anything about it." She boldly stated.

"Am I?" He lunged at her with the brush.

Later they both came stumbling in covered in streaks of black ink. Sokka had told the rest of the Gaang about Aang going after Toph, so they were waiting for them.

"So did you two settle your differences?" Sokka tensed.

Aang spoke up. "Yeah, we sat down, had a nice civil conversation." He paused a moment. "And then I jumped her."

"And lost. Seriously, did you think you could go up against me?" Toph finished.

Aang shrugged. "Gotta draw the line draw the line somewhere."

"And it looks you _**drew**_ it all over each other." Sokka joked.

"Har har." Katara laughed sarcastically. "Hey Toph that one mark makes you look like you have a black eye."

"What would that effect would that have? It's not like she's using it." Suki commented.

"Then how about I give you one and see how you like it?" Toph punched her palm.

"No." Suki backed away. "I'm good."

"Looks like you got one too Aang." Zuko said.

"Um." He pointed at his eye. "This isn't ink."

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>I really couldn't think of anything else so I hope it's not too bad. This was for humor and not romance. Tomorrow will be better I promise.<p>

Tomorrow's theme: Jewel

Review please!


	3. Jewel

"A Pretty Gem": Beauty is a matter of opinion. To the Toph, it's a matter of 'who the hell cares'? Aang thinks otherwise. Set right after 'The Runaway'.

Betaread by: Jezebel. V. Sterling

* * *

><p>Taang week 2011 Theme Three: Jewel<p>

"Where is it?" Toph yelled rummaging through her pack. "Where is my meteor bracelet? I put it in my pack right before Katara and I pulled that scam. I can't find it now…unless-" She turned towards Katara. "Did you go through my stuff again?"

"No I didn't."

"What about you Snoozles?"

"Nope."

"Where's Twinkle Toes?"

"I thought I saw him go off that way a while ago."

"Okay, don't wait up." Toph said running off in the direction Sokka pointed out. She was walking around until she finally sensed him. He was sitting on the ground fiddling with something. While sneaking up behind the tree, since she didn't need to physically see him, she spied on him using her feet. Sometimes it came in handy not have to 'look' at someone.

"Aaaaaand…done!" Aang exclaimed.

"What's done?" Toph said poking her head out around the tree.

"WHOA!" Aang scrambled to hide what he was working on behind his back. "Oh Toph…nothing."

"Okay, first of all…I can tell you're lying. Second, I can sense you're holding something behind your…wait, is that my bracelet?" She finally recognized it.

"No."

"Liar. Give it back!" Toph yelled as she lunged for him. She knocked him back on the ground and grabbed for her bracelet. Aang managed to hold it just out of her reach while she squirmed on top of him. "Give…back." She strained.

"Toph! If you'd just hold on a sec-OW!" Toph slapped her hand on top of Aang's face and pressed on it, trying to push herself up to reach her bracelet. Curse her small size.

She finally grabbed it, pushed herself off Aang, and stood up. Aang stood up as well rubbing his nose. "I've been looking for this." She said in an annoyed tone. "What wereyou doing with anyway?"

"If you'd just let me explain!" Aang raised his voice but brought it back down.

"I heard you said you were done anyway. Why didn't you just give it back?"

"I don't know…maybe because I was nervous?"

"Nervous?" She exclaimed. She felt around the bracelet trying to figure out what he did. "What did you do with it?"

"I was trying to embed a gem I found in it. It's in the middle."

She felt around for the bulge and found it, the smooth part compared to the rest of the stone. "So what is it?"

"It's a tiny emerald I found while practicing my seismic sense. Since you taught me that (trick/move? What sounds better? You should put one of them in)I'd thought you'd like to have it."

Toph was touched, but she hardened her voice. "So what? Why would I care about a silly stone for?"

"I'd thought it suit you best. It's green so…so it matches your eyes." Aang said bashfully.

Toph's ears perked up, her voice became gentler. "I'm blind Aang. I don't worry about looks too much. Besides I already had this conversation with Sugar Queen. She says I'm pretty, but then again I was covered in makeup."

"I think you're pretty with out any makeup on." Aang said sincerely.

Toph blushed deeply. She turned around so he wouldn't see her. "Oh shut up."

"No seriously." Aang jumped up and stood behind her. "You're pretty…funny, smart, and you're one of the world's greatest earthbenders."

Toph didn't say anything for a while. She finally turned her head towards him and spoke. "Aang?" Another pause. "Why were you nervous?"

"Well…" Aang scratched the back of his head. "I was worried you wouldn't like it. I guess you don't so-"

Toph stopped him. "No, no! I do like it. I think it's…really thoughtful. Sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay. I should have expected this from you. But despite that, I think you're a really good friend." Aang smiled.

Toph turned around and hugged him. "Thanks Aang."

He hugged her back. "No problem Toph."

They let each other go and walked back to camp together.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow's theme: Globe<p> 


	4. Globe

Delayed due to length. Sorry.

Please don't review this, you would be able to later when I change the chapter.


End file.
